


Unnamed SIN

by MrMoreThanaMan



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Josh, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Tyler, the whole damn thing is them getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMoreThanaMan/pseuds/MrMoreThanaMan
Summary: 3500 words of pure Joshler sinI swear I don't have a spit kink it just happened like this okay





	

“It’s stupid how pretty your lips are,” Josh smiled as he pressed his forehead against Tyler’s.

“It’s stupid how much you love my lips,” Tyler smiled back, moving his head to rub his nose against Josh’s in an Eskimo kiss. “But I don’t really mind.”

“Good. Cause even if you did mind, you’d just have to get over it.” Josh pressed his lips against Tyler’s again, their tongues rubbing together. It should have been gross how much Josh loved to make kisses with Tyler as wet as possible, but Tyler didn’t seem to mind that either.

Josh sucked Tyler’s bottom lip into his mouth, eliciting a short _mmm_ of exhalation from Tyler. Josh tongued the lip he was gently biting, making it nice and slick, then broke the kiss, ignoring the disappointed sound Tyler made, and pulled his head back just enough to be able to see the whole of Tyler’s face. Josh watched hungrily as Tyler pressed his lips together to disperse the slick saliva Josh had left on his bottom lip to his upper lip.

“Oh my god…,” Josh breathed as he stared at Tyler’s lips glistening with his own spit. They looked so smooth and soft, and Josh’s cock throbbed as he suddenly had an idea.

“What?” Tyler inquired, not sure what Josh could be getting at. Watching Tyler’s lips form the question made Josh’s cock throb again, and he pressed the uncomfortably restrictive bulge in his athletic shorts against Tyler’s thigh.

“I’ve … Got an idea I wanna run past you.” Josh palmed himself through his shorts agitatedly.

“And what’s that?” Tyler asked sweetly, nudging Josh’s hand out of the way and pressing his fingers against the solid bulge.

Josh may have whimpered just a little as he tried to articulate his thought. “Your lips look so soft and nice when they’re all … Well, covered in spit.” Josh cringed at how that came out. Tyler only responded with a smile spreading across his face. “Um, and I was thinking that I could maybe, like… Rub my dick on your lips.”

Tyler could only maintain his composure for about a quarter of a second before he snorted and started to laugh, literally in Josh’s face. Josh felt his face warm with a blush of embarrassment.

“You have such a way with words. This is why I write the lyrics,” Tyler managed to get out as he calmed himself down. Josh laughed out of embarrassment and cast his eyes downward, seeing the tent in his own shorts, but noticed quite the bulge in Tyler’s jeans as well.

“Sooo…?” Josh pressed, looking back up into Tyler’s eyes, a smile starting to spread over his face as he rubbed his palm against Tyler’s crotch. Tyler inhaled through his teeth, returning his hands to roam over Josh’s arms and back.

Tyler laughed that quiet laugh of his again, and said, “Whatever you want, Joshie.” He pulled himself closer to Josh’s broad, bare chest, uniting their lips again and letting his hands roam over the toned muscles of Josh’s back and sides. Josh immediately took to the kiss, mindful of Tyler’s hands making their way to the waistband of his shorts, of his fingers sliding between the top of his shorts and his underwear. Tyler’s clever fingers dipped underneath Josh’s shorts, and with a smooth motion shucked them off Josh’s hips and down his thighs to pool around his feet.

Josh stepped out of the shorts, and took the opportunity to get Tyler undressed. His hands skirted up Tyler’s sides, fluttering over his ribs as he lifted Tyler’s shirt off and unceremoniously deposited it on the floor. Josh returned his lips to Tyler’s for a brief moment as he deftly unbuttoned Tyler’s jeans, then pulled the zipper down. Tyler gave a slight huff of relief as the uncomfortable strain of his cock against the skinny jeans lessened. Josh steered Tyler over to the still-made-up hotel bed, smiling in anticipation.

Josh pushed Tyler backwards onto the bed, leaning over him and kissing him again. Those lips were still just as enchanting. Josh hooked his fingers into the waistband of Tyler’s jeans and pulled them as far down Tyler’s thighs as he could, watching as Tyler’s erection sprang up and strained against the much less constrictive boxer briefs Tyler wore. After fighting to get the damn skinny jeans off his legs, Josh ran his hand over Tyler’s hard on, squeezing it gently.

“You have _got_ to hurry up,” Tyler complained with more than a hint of exasperation. Josh smiled at his (slight) revenge for Tyler laughing at him, but was more than happy to oblige him. Tyler’s underwear slid off and was thrown in the general direction of the other clothes as Josh beheld his best friend/lover’s body.

Looking at Tyler naked never got old. His olive skin went so well with the black of his tattoos, and Josh had spent hours tracing them all with his fingers while listening to Tyler recount the meanings of each of them. Josh knelt between Tyler’s legs and placed wet kisses on his inner thighs, working his way to Tyler’s balls. The sounds Tyler made as Josh ran his tongue across his balls and gently sucked them into his mouth sent sensual chills down Josh’s back. He ran his tongue up the underneath side of Tyler’s cock, and sucked it into his mouth as he reached the head. Tyler moaned quietly and started to run his hands through Josh’s hair as he bucked his hips up rhythmically with Josh’s movements. Another thing that would never get old for Josh is the feeling of Tyler’s dick in his mouth, the warm, soft skin that was salty but sweet, and unmistakably Tyler. Josh pressed his tongue against the slit and tasted pre-cum, making Tyler moan louder and clench one hand running through Josh’s hair into a fist, pulling gently before relaxing.

Josh could tell Tyler was getting close, and they still hadn’t even gotten to what Josh wanted to try. So Josh pulled off Tyler’s pretty dick with a pop, letting it slap back against Tyler’s belly, glistening with spit. Tyler made another noise of disappointment, but Josh moved up and held himself over Tyler to kiss the complaint away (and get those lips ready). As Josh’s tongue revisited the loveliness of Tyler’s mouth, Tyler slid his hands down Josh’s bare back and into his underwear, giving his butt a squeeze. Josh made a bit of a strangled sound as he ground his crotch down onto Tyler’s thigh, the tent in his underwear hot against Tyler’s leg. Tyler pushed Josh’s underwear down as much as he could, but didn’t manage to get them off.

Josh parted his lips from Tyler’s and stood at the edge of the bed, finishing Tyler’s attempt at dropping his underwear onto the floor. Josh’s thick cock sprang out, the head already starting to glisten with pre-cum.

“One more really wet kiss, then we’ll see if this idea of mine is as good as I think it’ll be,” Josh said as Tyler scooted to the edge of the bed. He wrapped a hand around Josh’s dick and gave it a few long, twisting strokes. Josh huffed out of want for Tyler, then leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was so wet that Tyler was almost grossed out. But after all, it was just Josh, and Tyler loved him without reserve. Josh pulled away slightly, leaving Tyler’s lips glistening, a string of saliva stretching from Tyler’s lips to his. Josh pressed his lips against Tyler’s forehead, leaving a cold spot, then straightened back up.

“Okay, I’ll let you guide me, Baby Boy,” Josh murmured. Tyler returned his hand to Josh’s gorgeous cock, giving it a squeeze and making Josh gasp. Tyler pursed his lips a bit and brought the thick head of Josh’s cock to his lips.

As it turns out, Josh did have good ideas, even if he didn’t communicate them in terribly articulate ways. The heat pulsing through Josh’s cock felt strange against Tyler’s spit-slick lips. The skin on the head of Josh’s cock was velvety soft, and Tyler had no idea just how sensitive his lips were to fine touch. He could feel Josh’s pulse through his cock with his lips, could feel the pre-cum slowly seeping out of Josh’s slit and adding to the slickness. Tyler gave a slight hum as he realized what it was he was feeling, and Josh moaned at the vibration transmitting up his overly-sensitive dick.

Tyler opened his mouth slightly, keeping his lips relaxed, and guided Josh’s throbbing cock around them, almost like how he’d seen women put on lipstick. Josh gave another low, throaty moan as the heat from Tyler’s mouth wafted down the shaft of his cock. Tyler ever so gently pressed his tongue to the underneath side of the head of Josh’s cock, then closed his lips around it and sucked. Josh whimpered and shuddered, stomach muscles flexing as he tried not to blow right there.

Tyler took Josh deeper into his mouth, pressing his tongue against his cock and getting it just as slick as he could. Josh’s breath was ragged as he fought back an orgasm, and Tyler sucking hard as he slowly pulled off of his cock wasn’t helping. Tyler let the head of Josh’s cock slip out of the wet heat of his mouth, but kept his lips pressed to it, guiding his lover’s cock around his lips again as he pressed kisses on it.

Tyler looked up, his brown eyes meeting Josh’s, and the way Tyler looked almost sent Josh over the edge. His lips and mouth were shiny with spit, and Tyler continued to gently guide Josh’s cock around the softness of his mouth. Josh watched him press slow kisses against the shaft and down to his balls. His eyes slid shut as Tyler’s tongue started to roam over his balls, and started to run his hands through the shortish floof of Tyler’s hair, babbling praises and exclamations of how nice it felt. After another few minutes, Tyler finally pulled off of Josh and rested back on his arms, admiring the flush of arousal on Josh’s chest. Josh made an impatient noise and leaned forward to kiss Tyler again, but Tyler pulled him down onto the bed and flipped them so he was on top of Josh, pressing their cocks together.

“Was that everything you hoped for and more?” Tyler asked as he rutted up against Josh’s still-slick cock.

“So good, Ty.” Josh ran his hands over Tyler’s back and down to his butt, giving it a squeeze.

“Can I try something now?” Tyler had a look in his eye that got Josh’s attention.

“What?”

“You’ll see,” Tyler said as he slid down Josh’s body, pressing kisses to his chest, his nipples, his belly, his cock. Then Tyler grabbed Josh’s legs and raised them so his thighs were against his chest, effectively parting his butt cheeks and exposing his tight pink hole to the air. Josh shivered as the cool flooded onto his most private of areas.

“This all right?” Tyler inquired as he brought his face close to Josh’s entrance.

There was a brief pause while Josh tried to make up his mind about this situation, then, “Just… Go slow.”

Tyler ran his hands up the backs of Josh’s thighs, hooking them around his knees and squeezing reassuringly. He inhaled and softly blew across Josh’s hole, watching the sensitive skin contract involuntarily, and Josh shivered and exhaled raggedly, the anticipation of whatever was to come setting him on edge. Tyler smiled at the reactions he was eliciting, but didn’t have the patience to toy with Josh much longer.

He lowered his head the last few inches and ever so gently pressed his tongue against the sensitive ring of muscle. Josh shivered again at the feeling of something warm and slick against his hole, but actually found the sensation pleasant. Tyler pressed his tongue against Josh harder, and he moaned as Tyler swirled his tongue around and then licked up to Josh’s balls and back down. He pressed a kiss onto his hole and then came up for air, relishing the taste of Josh.

“Was that okay?” Tyler asked, looking up to Josh.

“It was a little strange, but nice,” Josh conceded, meeting Tyler’s eyes fondly.

“Well, get ready for more strange.” Tyler moved up and kissed Josh, pushing his tongue deep into Josh’s mouth, letting him taste himself. Josh hesitated, but then took to the kiss with enthusiasm. Breaking the kiss, Tyler asked, “And that?”

“Really strange, but … Really hot,” Josh smiled, reaching up to bring Tyler back down to his mouth. After another deep kiss, Josh said, “Now, how about more of that thing with my butt?”

Tyler laughed. “As you wish.”

Josh smiled at the reference to one of their low-key favorite movies, but didn’t get to think on it long before Tyler was overwhelming him with sensations of warm, wet pressure against his hole. It made him blush to think about Tyler being down there, but Josh loved the feeling. The slickness of Tyler’s tongue was persistent, and finally Josh’s muscles relaxed enough to let Tyler’s tongue inside.

“Ohhh my god…” Josh squirmed as Tyler wiggled his tongue within the confines of his hole. His dick bounced up on its own as he involuntarily clenched around Tyler’s tongue, causing it to get squeezed out.

Tyler made an amused sound as he again appeared over Josh, smirking a bit as he made to kiss him, but hesitated. Josh tangled a hand in Tyler’s hair and connected their lips, not waiting for Tyler any more. He tasted himself again on Tyler’s tongue, and briefly thought about just how _gross_ this all was, but what an incredible new turn on it was.

“I see you like my idea, too,” Tyler observed as he pulled away from Josh’s lips, resting their foreheads together. The reality of what he’d just done to his best friend crashed down on him, making his cock throb against Josh’s thigh as he rut up against it. Josh made a sound of approval, running his hands up and down Tyler’s back, squeezing at his butt and trying to rub his dick against Tyler’s stomach.

“… need more than just your tongue. I need more,” Josh murmured into Tyler’s lips, pulling him closer so he had better access to grind against him. Tyler let him rub his cock against his belly for another few seconds before he lifted off Josh and settled back down at his butt, taking in the sight of Josh’s spread cheeks. Tyler ran a thumb from Josh’s perineum down across his hole, pressing the pad of his thumb against it. Josh’s hole contracted again, and Josh begged, “Ty, _please_! I need you.”

He obliged by spitting on Josh’s hole, spreading the slickness around with his index finger, then pressing it in, all the way down to the knuckle, in one smooth, metered motion. Josh gasped and moaned, curling his toes repeatedly, but Tyler gave him to time to adjust to the feeling of being filled up before he was pulling his finger out, pressing down with force as he did so, stretching Josh open.

Josh’s breathing turned to panting as the barrage of sensations washed over him. He felt Tyler’s free hand on his chest, squeezing his pecs and smoothing down to his belly, where it started to rub slow circles into the pale skin there. Tyler soothed Josh in this way as he stretched him incrementally more and more, Josh’s moans increasing in volume. After a few minutes, Josh felt Tyler’s finger slip out of him, and he felt strangely empty for a second before he felt not just one, but two fingers pressing against his entrance.

“S-slow, please,” Josh faltered, the reverberating sensations from his core still bouncing around his body.

Tyler ran his hand up Josh’s chest and squeezed his pec again, thumbing over his nipple. He pressed his fingers against Josh’s entrance again, and Josh inhaled sharply, despite Tyler having stretched him some already. Tyler stopped pressing in and met Josh’s eyes. “Talk to me, Joshie.”

“No, it’s good, I’m fine. It’s just … a lot,” Josh assured. “Keep going.”

Tyler began to press in again, and Josh moaned, pushing back against Tyler’s hand. Before long, Tyler’s fingers were buried to the knuckle inside his best friend, and Josh was panting and almost whimpering from the stimulation. Tyler scissored his fingers inside Josh, making him squirm and let out a quiet, high-pitched whine.

“I want _you_ , Ty,” Josh keened as Tyler hit a spot inside him that made pre-cum drip off the tip of his cock. He was losing his patience and he was so close to cumming, but he didn’t want this to end without…

“Tell me what you want, Joshie,” Tyler said, inwardly smirking at how he was toying with Josh.

“I want … I want you to fuck me, Ty. I want you inside me,” Josh panted, keeping his eyes locked on his best friend’s.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tyler said, repositioning himself on the bed so that Josh had access to his dick. “You’re gonna have to get me nice and slick, Joshie. I don’t have any lube.”

Josh immediately grabbed Tyler’s ass and pulled him close to his face, swallowing his cock down greedily. Tyler gasped with the intensity of Josh’s actions, which had been so hesitant before. He must really want this badly. Tyler continued to stretch Josh’s hole, but was having trouble focusing from the feelings radiating up from his dick. Josh’s mouth felt so good, his tongue sliding against the head of his dick making his stomach quiver. Then, abruptly, the lovely sensation was gone.

“I’m ready, I’m so ready. I need it, Ty. I want it so bad,” Josh babbled. Tyler was more than ready, too. He gently pulled his fingers out, Josh moaning as they slid past his rim. Tyler licked a broad stripe across Josh’s hole, then spit on it, making it extra slick. Tyler repositioned himself again, Josh’s legs wrapped around his waist, and lined his throbbing, spit-slick cock up against Josh’s hole.

He pressed against Josh’s hole, meeting an initial resistance, then the muscles relaxed, and Tyler’s cock slid past the rim, the head making a slight squelching sound as it popped in. Tyler pushed in smoothly, all the way, until his balls were pressed flush against Josh. Josh arched his back up off the bed, his shouted moans filling the room as he knotted the sheets in his hands, his heels digging into the small of Tyler’s back.

Tyler leaned down and connected his lips with Josh’s, distracting him as he pulled out all but the head, then thrust back in with force, his balls slapping against Josh’s ass. Josh broke the kiss to yell out in pleasure and pain, throwing his head back against the mattress and gasping for air. Tyler couldn’t believe how good Josh felt. Every time he pulled out, Josh’s rim contracted, trying to hold onto him, hold him deep inside. Tyler was panting himself, not only from the exertion of his thrusts, but from trying to keep his orgasm at bay for just a little longer. Josh’s flushed cock was steadily leaking pre-cum, the slick, clear fluid shining on his belly.

“I’m so close, Ty, I’m so so so close. Oh my god,” Josh panted, sweat beading on his temples, his face a mask of so many different sensations and emotions that it was hard to read.

“Cum for me, Joshie, let it go!” Tyler urged, not sure how much longer he could keep going either.

The pressure in the pit of Josh’s stomach had been climbing and climbing, and there was no way he could stop it. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense. Josh yelled loud as he finally came, volley after volley of hot, thick ribbons of white erupting from his cock and landing on his belly.

The sight of Josh cumming with such spectacular force alone would have been enough to send Tyler over the edge, but that was nowhere near the feeling of Josh’s hole clamping down on Tyler’s cock as he came. Tyler’s hips stuttered momentarily in their thrusting before slamming into Josh all the way, Tyler yelling Josh’s name as he came inside him, filling him up with his warmth.

Josh gasped for air, his arms and legs going limp against the mattress, his chest heaving. He was exhausted, but he had never felt better in his life. Tyler slipped out of him, leaving Josh feeling strangely empty, and collapsed on top of him, also panting. Josh considered that Tyler had just laid down in the pools of cum on his stomach, but was much too tired to care. He wrapped his arms around Tyler, and would have squeezed him close if he were able, but his muscles were still trembling.

“Best idea,” Tyler mumbled tiredly into Josh’s neck.

Josh laughed, “Agreed.” He closed his eyes and focused on trying to get his breath back. He felt Tyler nuzzle closer and press a kiss to his neck, and heard a half-mumbled “I love you, Joshie.” Josh squeezed Tyler, tilting his head to place a kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you, Ty.”


End file.
